The Labyrinth
by Nyakai
Summary: The newest Host Club attraction, a garden maze, has been sabotaged by the Black Magic Club. And what started out as a harmless plan to raise money is now an ever changing labyrinth with the hosts trapped and separated inside. HaruhixEveryone
1. An Untimely Mistake

**a.n.** Well, this is my Ouran story debut and I hope you all like it. The disclaimer is that all the characters in here aren't mine... I'm just borrowing them to play.   
And because it comes up later in the story: A bento is a boxed lunch. 

**Chapter 1**

_Opening the door, I found… Ancient Egyptian pharaohs._

Haruhi did not give a single member of the Host Club a second glance, even though Tamaki was dressed in a stiff headdress donned with a serpent and wearing an elaborate gold collar, and holding the crook and flail; the twins were dressed nearly as extravagantly, but they were holding giant, real palm branches; Hani looked almost exactly like Tamaki, minus the pharaoh crown; and Mori and Kyouya were dressed as Roman Caesars ready for battle. They were all standing randomly around the third music room, apparently not talking to each other.

"You're late… again," Kyouya announced promptly once the door had been closed. He seemed to be more interested in securing his red cape just right rather than holding a conversation.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized automatically. "I just—"

"Was in the library?" questioned Kaoru.

"And lost track of time?" Hikaru added, tilting his head. That action was mirrored by his brother.

"No, but—"

"No time for excuses!" Tamaki cried over-dramatically, popping up behind Haruhi and directing her further into the room. "Your outfit is already in there." He pointed to the changing room in the farthest corner, and assumed a helpless pose. "And although my brilliant idea of making you dress as Cleopatra was cruelly overruled…" ("No!" the twins had shouted most vehemently, "then they'll know for sure she's a girl!") Tamaki gave a drama-queen-esque sigh, "We've picked out the next best thing."

"Hurry, Haru-chan!" Hani called from across the room, "our customers will be here any minute!" The twins came up behind Haruhi as she was rushed toward the back. Somehow they squeezed in between Tamaki and his daughter and began pushing her instead.

"What if we help you?" they asked in unison. "These outfits were nearly as difficult to put on as those Kamakura kimonos."

"Haruhi, no!" cried Tamaki, almost on the verge of tears (though whether they were fake or not was completely up for debate), "they _lie_!"

"For the last time, guys, I don't need your help," Haruhi replied in a tired tone more than anything else. Tamaki gave a shriek.

"How many times have they offered to help you dress?!"

"Easy, Tono," the twins replied as they turned around simultaneously to face him.

"You're corrupting my daughter!" His head snapped to the other members of the club who were wisely remaining out of it. "Mother! Talk to your children!"

Kyouya, as usual, was taking notes in his black binder and did not even look up when he replied: "Work it out among yourselves."

The three of them kept bickering with Hani and Mori watching silently and Kyouya not paying attention to anyone until the grandfather clock in the middle of the room struck the hour. ("When did we get that?" Haruhi later asked.) By the time girls in prim yellow dresses began elegantly flocking in, all seven Hosts were in their places to give the expected "Irasshaimase."

"Oh, Haruhi-kun," one of her regulars commented when the Hosts were scattered about the room, "you look so noble in your costume." Haruhi was dressed like Mori and Kyouya, in Roman pleated skirt and breastplate shaped to accentuate muscles she did not have, and flowing red cape. Her helmet with the bright Mohawk was on the table.

"All your cosplays are so thoughtful— and adorable," another girl remarked with a smile. "What will be your next event?"

Haruhi balked. She looked to Kyouya, the one person who probably had the rest of her high school experience— if not the rest of her life— planned out for her. Luckily, he happened to be within earshot and appeared at their table in a surprisingly short amount of time.

"Well, ladies," he spoke up pleasantly with a smile to match, "in less than a week we are going to convert the school grounds into a labyrinth for everyone to take part in."

"It sounds scary," the third girl in Haruhi's group said with fists pressed against her mouth. She was hugged by another customer as Kyouya gave a lighthearted (completely forced) laugh.

"The Host Club shall be dressed up as mythological creatures to help you through the maze," he said, a smile firmly in place the entire time. "And to those who can find their way through fastest, a reward awaits." Even though he was pressed for answers, the reward in question remained a secret. "It's scheduled for an entire day. Who would like to make reservations?"

Haruhi tried not to roll her eyes as her three customers clamored to reserve a spot. She was waiting to see where the profit for the club was for this and for a moment almost though that they were finally hosting an event with no strings attached. Like that would ever happen.

Kyouya flashed the girls a warm smile once their names were down and in polite, flowery language explained how he would look forward to seeing them there. As he left, he flashed Haruhi a look that told her she would have known about the upcoming event had she been on time. (_Sempai's got a talent for expressing himself wordlessly,_ the girl thought.)

"How exciting," all the girls giggled. One of the freshman's longest regulars, Sorimachi Kaho, smiled up at her host. "Ne, ne, Haruhi-kun, who are _you_ going to be dressed up as?"

The girl felt like scrambling over to Kyouya and repeating the question, but instead smiled and with a tilt of her head said, "You'll just have to wait and see when you come to the event." When her designators began to royally complain that the answer was unfair, Haruhi gave a little laugh.

"I just don't want to spoil the surprise."

----

"So really, what _is_ the surprise?" Haruhi asked when all the customers were gone. "That reward at the end…" The Hitachiin twins descended on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"…Is a kiss from whomever they choose," they replied in unison and proceeded to suction their lips to her cheeks. With an outraged cry, Tamaki produced a crowbar out of nowhere and attempted to pry the twins away from his beloved daughter. Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh and wriggled free all on her own.

"Haven't we already done that before? Don't we have anything else to offer?"

"What else is there?" Kyouya questioned, looking up from his notes. "We can't offer money or any little toy or trinket easily affordable to our customers."

"Cake!" shouted Hani from Mori's shoulders. "The winners can have whole cakes— and we can help them eat it!"

"Somehow, Hani-sempai," Tamaki spoke up, "that doesn't seem like much of a reward. Especially because we'll be serving sweet food all day."

Haruhi arched a brow. "Waitaminute. If we're going to be _in_ this labyrinth, how are we going to serve food?" Mori, who was near Haruhi after carrying Hani to the eating area because he wanted cake, handed her a map of the intended maze. There was quite a bit of space in the center of the drawing filled with numerous dots of varying sizes.

"That is the eating area," Kyouya said when Haruhi asked about it. "We'll all take shifts serving the guests tea or dessert when they happen upon the middle. When they are finished eating, we point them in the right direction, but only we are to have the maps."

_Somehow it feels less and less like a game,_ Haruhi thought, spirit sinking. _Rich people…_

"Tomorrow we'll work out the details. I have groundskeepers already working on the construction of the maze, so tomorrow evening it should be done," Kyouya informed them. And of course they all knew "work out the details" meant the Shadow King would tell them what to do.

----

"How bothersome," sighed Hikaru as he and Kaoru made their way to their limo waiting for them in front of the main building. "A whole day leading around our squawking—"

"You shouldn't say things like that where you can be overheard," Kaoru cut in quickly. He nodded toward a small group of yellow-clad giggling girls across the hall, whose eyes were fixed on the twins. "You're just upset that the others rejected your idea."

"If only that idiot Tamaki would've agreed…"

Kaoru broke out laughing and clung to his brother's jacket sleeve to keep from falling behind. "Of course he wouldn't! Even though a nudist colony day would cut down on costume expenses, then all the customers would _definitely_ find out about Haruhi." Hikaru glowered and shuffled on, still dragging along Kaoru, who suddenly grinned.

"Tamaki's starting to corrupt you, it seems. Your imagination must be getting as sketchy as his…" To his slight disappointment, Hikaru chose not to respond; he plodded toward the front entrance, not even watching where he was going. Even if he had been looking, he probably would not have seen the dark shape closing in from behind in a sprint. Just as the runner was about to pass the twins on Kaoru's side, Hikaru realized he was still towing his brother and jerked his sleeve free, causing Kaoru to stumble back a step. The boy could have easily regained his balance… had not the stranger been there. It was a badly timed coincidence, and it caused both to fall to the ground. Hikaru turned back, his brother's name escaping his lips immediately. He was instantly at Kaoru's side, helping him to his feet.

"No…" came the horrified (and horrifying) voice of the hooded and caped Nekozawa as he feebly reached a hand out toward the twins. "Your foot…"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged mystified, somewhat caring expressions. They both jumped, though, when Nekozawa popped up.

"Move your foot! You're standing on—" the Black Magic club president could not even get the last word out before choking with fright. The twins slowly lifted one foot after the other and Hikaru found he had been stepping on Bereznoff.

"Aw, crap," he muttered to himself. Nekozawa grabbed up the simple, crushed cat puppet and cradled it almost lovingly before shooting a glare (far scarier than anything the sleepy Kyouya had given) right for the twins.

"You… shall… _pay_!" With that, he dashed past them, out the doors, and jumped into his own limo waiting right behind the Hitachiin's. The twins exchanged frightened glances.

"Somehow, I don't think he means money," said Kaoru slowly.

----

"Are you guys okay?" Haruhi questioned slowly, holding her chopsticks a mere inch from her mouth; she had interrupted her eating to stare. The Hitachiin brothers were nervously glancing about the cafeteria the next day — something they had been doing since the beginning of lunch.

"We're… fine," Hikaru replied half-heartedly. Haruhi watched the both of them, sitting on either side of her, as she ate.

"So why did you make me come to the cafeteria today? I never buy anything here," she finally said. Her bento box looked pitifully out of place between the twins' trays of gourmet food.

"Because you're our good luck charm!" they cried in unison, hugging her.

"Okay, fine, fine— just let go!" protested Haruhi quickly. Others around them had started to stare, especially the girls, who seemed to be impatiently expecting some kind of "moe" scene.

However, as the day progressed, Haruhi observed the twins did not recover from their paranoid antics. Even at the club, Hikaru and Kaoru seemed a little distracted as they went through their "devilish type" shtick. Their customers did not seem to notice, though; they squealed on as usual.

When Haruhi had a lull in designators, she stood against a random doorframe (because there are many of those in the third music room) and watched the twins. She did not even notice Kyouya next to her until he spoke.

"Do you know what caused their strange behavior?" Haruhi jumped, but caught herself before giving a scream.

"They've been acting like that all day," she replied. She waited for some sort of an apology from him for startling her, but characteristically, none came.

"They've been hanging around you much more than usual," he added, scribbling something in his black ledger.

Haruhi smirked, "Somehow I became their good luck charm." Kyouya looked up instantly, one brow raised. Slowly he returned to his work, venting an almost apathetic chuckle.

"So _that's_ it," he mumbled to himself. Haruhi looked up at him quizzically, but before she could ask anything, Kyouya pointed to a couple of girls who had just walked in, one being Kaho.

"Looks like you have more customers."

_So I'm not the only one that sees something's up with those two,_ she thought as she passed the twins— tearing up in each other's embrace— and their fascinated customers.

"Irasshaimase," Haruhi greeted her regulars with a natural smile that made them blush and giggle.

----

Nekozawa was hunched in the middle of the Black Magic Club room, just down the hall from the Host Club. He was surrounded by a few other followers, garbed in the same black cape, and they were watching him hover over a small cauldron (they had snuck a burner into the school).

"You will all have to help me if my revenge— Bereznoff's revenge— is to be carried out completely," he informed them as he and the hand puppet read over the spell directions.

"Yes, Nekozawa-sempai," they responded automatically. They had already been graphically informed of the incident with the twins.

"My wrath shall be felt by the entire Host Club for this outrage, and— OH!" Nekozawa jumped back after the newest ingredient added made the boiling liquid splash. Some landed on Bereznoff's ear and immediately burst into a small fire, but Nekozawa quickly tossed the puppet on the ground and stomped it out.

----

End of chapter one. I will be taking all thoughts, questions, and random comments in the form of a review. :3 (I'm a starving artist... they feed me and keep me going.) haha 


	2. The Black Magic Club Strikes Back

**Chapter 2**

After all the customers had left the host club, Kyouya called together a little meeting in the middle of the room (the grandfather clock had strangely disappeared). Haruhi fit snugly between the twins on one of the couches and was blatantly ignored when she said the three of them didn't have to take up only half the couch. Tamaki was standing behind the three, watching them like a hawk, while Mori and Hani stood nearby.

"The florists and decorators are working today, setting up the dining area and making the maze less… scary. So this time tomorrow it will be complete and we will be able to venture into it. I hope you all will become familiar with it by the time it opens to our guests," Kyouya informed the group, not noticing Hani suddenly cling to Mori's leg, whining that it might be too scary.

The vice president looked over his notes before adding, "Oh, yesterday it was brought up that we need better rewards for the winners. Does anyone have any suggestions?" The room was silent for a moment because the idea of the Shadow King actually letting the rest of them (sort of) take part in the planning of the club's events took so long to sink in. But then, ideas were flying from everybody, even if they were the lamest, most random suggestions Kyouya had ever heard.

"The Mona Lisa," Hikaru spoke up.

"Cakes! Vanilla cake and chocolate cake…"

"A night at any host's mansion that they choose," said Tamaki, thinking of his several houses.

Kaoru swiveled on the couch to look back at the president, "And if they choose to stay at Haruhi's 'mansion,' then what, Tono?"

"Free Kendo lessons," Mori mumbled.

"Shortcake and cheesecake and…"

"A nice bento box, maybe?" was Haruhi's thoughtful reply.

"We'll take the bento box!" the twins chimed in.

"Strawberry cake and…"

"You keep your Mona Lisa," Tamaki interrupted the twins, "and Haruhi can make _me_ the bento box!"

"Not on your life, Tono."

"That's enough!" Kyouya said in a raised voice, a level far from yelling. However, everyone quieted. Everyone except…

"Ice cream cake and spongecake and—" Hani was swiftly silenced when Mori laid a hand on his head. Kyouya pushed his glasses back in place.

"Does anyone have any _good_ suggestions that don't involve a lot of money or food? And that involves _cakes_," he stressed, looking poignantly at Hani.

"Pictures of cakes?" chirped the senior innocently. Kyouya looked about ready to chuck his ledger at the short student when Mori effortlessly picked up his cousin and trotted off with him.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Hani called, waving.

"Now then," Kyouya said once the seniors had left, "if there are no decent suggestions, we'll just go with—"

"Wait," Haruhi interrupted. She was not about to kiss another girl again. "What if the winners get to go to our next event for free?"

Kyouya seemed to be pondering it, but the twins simultaneously said, "How cheap." At that, Haruhi did not even wait for the Shadow King's response.

"Okay, they can cosplay with us at the next event."

"Too expensive," Kyouya immediately replied.

"Then we'll have a private host club for them and dress in the costumes the winners liked best," she spoke up, undaunted. "We've still got all our old outfits, right? And it gives you all an excuse to wear funny clothes again." The bored twins raised their hands, knowing Haruhi would not stop until one of her proposals was adopted.

"We like that one the best," they said unenthusiastically. Tamaki had his hand clutching his chin in a surprisingly intellectual look and he could be heard muttering, "Hm, which look would my designators choose for me? Arabian King? Police officer? Mad Hatter?"

"Tono agrees," Kaoru said with a ghost of a smirk.

"Well," Kyouya began slowly, scribbling new information in his ledger, "By majority vote, it's in, but any expenses we incur will be put on your debt, Haruhi." He left the remaining members to watch her: if she hadn't been so tightly squished between the twins, she probably would had slid off the couch. Instead, she thumped against the back with a perfect imitation of Tamaki's white "hollow shell" face.

----

Nekozawa poured his bubbling spell into long vials and gave one to each of the members in the Black Magic club.

"Now," he cackled, Bereznoff hopping, "for the ultimate sabotage."

----

"I know we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately," Haruhi spoke up in an almost sympathetic voice, "but this is ridiculous." The twins were on either side of her, holding her up by her arms so her feet did not even touch the ground, and making their way to their limo. Except, they were forging their way from the backyard through the courtyards and flowerbeds and shrubs – the longest possible route that could have been taken.

"And, no guys, you _can't_ take me home with you."

"It would only be for one night," Hikaru argued quickly. The twins simultaneously jumped over a short lawn figurine and Haruhi thought she would for sure fall on her back.

"Quiet," shushed Kaoru when she let out a scream. "We've made it this far undetected, but we're not safe yet"

"What do you mean 'this far'? I can still see the back door!" Haruhi gave an irritated huff, then added in a calmer voice, "So what has you two so spooked? You've been paranoid all day." The twins instantly stopped and set her down – right on top of a large, (random) decorative lawn rock. With a startled squeak, Haruhi crashed on her side.

"Watch where you set me next time," she sighed as Hikaru guiltily helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, Haruhi, but don't blame us," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we're cursed," added Hikaru. The girl looked from one to the other before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Both brothers covered her mouth.

"It's serious— you hurt your ankle," said Hikaru. Haruhi pulled from his grasp and walked several steps.

"I'm fine. _You two_ just didn't look before you dropped me."

"It's Nekozawa's curse for stepping on that stupid puppet," Kaoru whined. Haruhi stopped hopping on one foot and stared wide-eyed.

"You did what?"

The twins immediately turned innocent. "Hikaru may have accidentally stepped on Berez—"

"Only have _you_ made Nekozawa trip!" Hikaru quickly argued. A stare-off ensued, lasting only a couple of seconds, but when they looked back, Haruhi was gone. Kaoru gave a huff.

"Maybe we should find a more loyal toy."

"No. She's in our world now; she's one of us."

----

School was over with for the day and most of the students had been picked up by their drivers. All those except…

Nekozawa led his Black Magic club to the garden where tall hedges now stood, bushy and green. They were all holding their vials of some spell their president had carefully and methodically concocted and were now awaiting his orders. Nekozawa himself seemed to be waiting as well as Bereznoff looked the hedges up and down, left and right.

"All right," he muttered at last, "we split up: two groups go around on either side, one group goes in. Spread as much of this around as you can."

----

The next day Haruhi was again a little bit late to the club. It was not even ten minutes after she was supposed to be there, but the twins pounced on her as if they had not seen her in a month.

"You need to stop scaring us like that!" Kaoru chided.

"We were worried!" added Hikaru.

"Guys," huffed Haruhi, sliding out of their grasp, "really, I am not a good luck charm." She began walking further into the room. "And besides, there's no way I can prevent bad things from happening if you were cursed by Ne—" A hand suddenly clapped over her mouth then and Haruhi expected to turn around to see two redheads glaring. Instead, she saw her reflection in Kyouya's glasses.

"Let's not worry the rest of the club right now," he said with his dangerous smile— the ominously polite smile he used when he was negotiating. "You know how Tamaki gets when he's paranoid." Kyouya removed his hand and went to take his place in the middle of the room.

Haruhi stared after him for a moment. Did he figure it out yesterday before she even knew the twins' situation? As she took her spot next to Hani, she wondered how much the Shadow King really knew.

----

Nekozawa watched his followers from the shadow of a giant, random window curtain. At times like these, he envied how everyone else in the Black Magic club could easily go out in broad daylight, but his thoughts soon wandered back to the matter at hand and he watched with a more critical eye.

His followers had shed their dark robes and were now mingling with the Host Club's regulars, who were elegantly loitering around the hall before the third music room doors were opened. The Black Magic members, both boys and girls, were in their school uniforms and blending in perfectly. They wove in and out of the crowd of girls, whispering things that seemed to instantly capture their attention.

"Don't let the Hosts know we're telling you, though," they said to all their listeners, and were always answered with resolute nods.

Nekozawa grinned and Bereznoff shook with silent laughter.

----

Haruhi's expression was set firmly on something between confusion and concern. Her designators— regulars— had been acting strange for the past half hour. (_Maybe something's in the water…?_) They were not acting paranoid like the twins, but all four seemed as if they knew something they shouldn't.

"Haruhi-kun," one spoke up timidly, "would you escort me through the labyrinth when—" Instantly the other three girls pounced on her, shushing her, and Haruhi could have sworn one of them sounded like an attacking cat.

"Calm down, ladies!" their host cried worriedly, about ready to run for Tamaki's crow bar (he always had it nearby "just in case"… meaning the twins). Finally they did simmer down, their fists pressed tightly against their mouths and their eyes as wide as children who knew they had made a terrible mistake.

----

"Maybe this labyrinth isn't a good idea," Haruhi sighed. She was sitting at a dessert table near the large windows, Hani eating a strawberry cake next to her. He occasionally gave her strawberries in an effort to cheer her up.

"Why is that, Haru-chan?" he asked with a full mouth.

"My designators were acting really peculiar today because of this new idea."

"Maybe they're just excited," the little senior said with a huge grin. "After all, it opens in two days. I'm excited to check it out tonight!" Mori, sitting on the other side of Hani, gave a small nod (he had already been instructed by his cousin not to leave his side at all in the labyrinth). As Hani gave Haruhi another strawberry, Kyouya and Tamaki walked to the center of the room.

"Well, everyone, let's go bask in the wonderfulness of our biggest theme yet!" the president cried with open arms. Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"It should be wonderful for as much as it cost."

Tamaki led the way to the garden, asking if everyone had their maps (and reassuring Haruhi that he would be there the entire time in case she got scared), and the rest followed in a random order, the twins, walking hunched, staying close to their "good luck charm."

----

Their president was positively beside himself with joy as all seven walked through, commenting on how alive the hedges looked, the beauty and fragrance of the flowers, and how he would look stunning in his costume in such a setting. Hani chimed in, too, saying the maze was not scary in the least (as he safely sat atop Mori's shoulders), and even Haruhi admitted it was quite a sight. They stopped in the center to inspect the eating area, Tamaki's gushing starting anew.

Just when the twins were starting to walk upright again, a sick cackle floated over all their heads, making most of them jump. All of a sudden, the labyrinth seemed darker, less cheerful, and the air was thick and suffocating. Hani dropped off his cousin's shoulders, landed lightly on the ground in a special Haninozuka move, and proceeded to cling to Mori's leg, whimpering. The twins resumed their paranoid hunched positions and the others looked wildly about. The cackle was ominously familiar.

A spot light focused on a random balcony somewhere above the maze (where the light was coming from was anyone's guess), and the Host Club saw many robed people standing in front of the cackling Nekozawa. Bereznoff was held above the members' heads.

"Welcome, Host Club!" the hidden Black Club president called. "I'm sure you've heard of the infamous incident which occurred only a few days ago." Tamaki, Mori, and Hani shook their heads. Although Nekozawa could not see their reactions, he continued, "Well! Long story short, this is Bereznoff's revenge on you _all_ for such an offense!" The twins ducked behind Mori (Hani was already hiding there) and the remaining members just backed up slowly as the entire Black Magic Club raised their arms, chanting some strange language, and the hedges began rustling.

----

(holds up a small can that says: Will update for reviews) ) The "pairings" will begin next chapter. But I don't know when that'll be finished.


	3. Inside the Labyrinth: Haruhi and Hani

**Chapter 3**

The labyrinth was much darker now. The hedges were not just rustling as if blown in a wind— they were moving as if some large creature were beating it from the other side. All of a sudden, a new hedge sprang up from the ground, cutting the dining area in half and separating Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya from the others. It grew as high as the other maze walls— which were so high that even Hani, standing on Mori's shoulders, would barely be able to see over.

As the entire group stared in surprise, another hedge sprang up, perpendicular to the first one, separating Haruhi from the two hosts and the twins from the seniors. Walls grew on the opposite sides of the club members and slowly moved inward, pushing them toward the first hedge. The first wall then sunk into the ground and Haruhi found herself face-to-face with the seniors,

"Haru-chan!" Hani cried, jumping from Mori's arms into Haruhi's. "What's going on?" Before the girl could reply, more hedges popped up and subsided, and Mori was blocked off and the twins were visible. Hani gave a cry at the disappearance of his cousin, and a second later, as the Hitachiins were racing to Haruhi and the distressed senior, one twin was cut off by a new wall and one wall sank, revealing Tamaki.

The hosts were shuffled thusly.

Nekozawa let the chaos go on for another minute, smiling wickedly at the screams of the hosts (he couldn't actually see them because his club members were shielding him from the spotlight) (…he hadn't planned that out too well).

There were also screams from the onlookers— all the Host Club regulars were crowded in all the other nearest random balconies and had a perfect view of this spectacle.

Bereznoff shivered with glee and Nekozawa sent someone to go turn off the spot light.

-----

When the shuffling finally stopped, the dispersed hosts heard the chilling voice of the Black Magic club president, "Well, Host Club, how do you like your labyrinth now? See if you can find your way out of something that can think for itself!" (Gasps from the crowd.) "When you finally make it out, it'll turn back to normal… most likely." (Gasps from the crowd.)

Down in the labyrinth, Kyouya looked unbothered. He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Nekozawa, it is unwise to—"

"Yeah, yeah, crazy family, private police, I've heard it all before," the hidden president cut in. "But brute force is nothing compared to _magic_!" With that, the spotlight turned off, the crowd gasped, and Haruhi sighed at the cheesiness of it all.

She had been holding Hani through almost the entire shuffling, and now that it was over, the senior finally looked up from her shoulder. His eyes glistened.

"Where's Taka-chan?" he sniffled.

"I'm not sure, but we can find him," said Haruhi with a reassuring smile. She tried to set him down, but the moment his feet touched the ground, he let out a shriek unlike anything she had ever heard come from Hani. So with the little senior safely in her arms, Haruhi carefully began journeying in the only possible direction: away from all the rest of the hosts.

-----

It was the worst possible combination in the Host Club. Well, maybe not. Tamaki and Hani stuck together would probably be the worst, so in that case, this was the second worst possible combination. Tamaki and Hikaru. If both twins had been with their president, it would not have been so bad, but Hikaru was twinless. It was not as bad as it could have been, though, because although Hikaru was punching at the hedge separating him from Kaoru and screaming his brother's name, Tamaki was astoundingly levelheaded. He grasped (for the most part) the situation at hand: everyone was trapped inside a maze sabotaged by Nekozawa and if even one member found his way out, the spell would stop. The king knew what he had to do: find the exit, but also more importantly, find Haruhi— who was no doubt alone and afraid and on the verge of tears— and stay by her side and comfort her. If he did that, then by the time someone made it out of the maze, Haruhi would be so grateful at his devotion that she would happily make him a bento box and present it to him with a kiss on the cheek…

By the time Tamaki finally snapped out of his Inner Mind Theatre, Hikaru was sitting with his back against the offensive hedge and had his head buried in his arms, propped on his knees. The president tapped his shoulder and held out a hand.

"Let's go. There's only one way for us available, and we aren't getting back through the wall."

-----

Kyouya's ledger was under his arm and he was calmly inspecting the surroundings. The odds were in his favor. Both Kaoru and Mori were on his team and it was highly likely that they would win this game in no time— because that was what this "revenge" really was: a game.

Kaoru, though twinless, did not look too discouraged, but he was keeping as quiet as Mori. The senior was vigilantly facing the only possible direction, as if expecting a Minotaur to emerge.

"Well, let's go," Kyouya said with not even a hint of a smile betraying his pleasant mood. The only way to take led out of the dining area— the same path that had been constructed by the Host club. At least for now, Nekozawa's maze seemed to be following the Hosts' maps.

-----

Hani seemed quite comfortable on Haruhi's back, being piggy-backed all through the labyrinth. Luckily, she had enough bravery for the both of them, and she tried to calm the senior whenever he was scared and she reassured him that they would find Mori soon whenever the little student asked.

Hani tiredly rested his head against Haruhi's and gave a sad sighed. "Haru-chan," he began in his pouty voice that got him all the sweets he wanted from his designators, "do you think we'll _ever_ get out of here?" The girl stopped walking. She had come to a split in the path, the two branches running in opposite directions.

"Uh, we've barely been wandering around for five minutes, Hani-sempai," Haruhi replied quickly.

"Are you sure? It feels like a lot longer," mused the senior distractedly. His eyes were shut as if he were trying to fall asleep.

"Which direction should I take?" Haruhi questioned suddenly. Hani merely gave a gurgle and the girl could not help but smile.

"Left it is."

They continued on in silence. Although Haruhi was far from the chatty type, she would have liked to be in a conversation then, if just to pass the time. To her, the labyrinth was not frightening in the least bit (with its darkened pathways, random rustling hedges when there was no wind, and changing walls), but it was frustrating. Sometimes she would be walking down a long path, find it to be a dead end, backtrack, and discover numerous new paths branching off of what was previously an isolated trail. For all Haruhi knew, she could be walking in circles.

Finally, she had to stop. She shifted Hani into her arms and sat with her back to one of the hedges, the sleeping senior on her lap.

"We might be in here awhile," sighed Haruhi. She rested her head against the wall and began absently stroking Hani's hair.

-----

While some ladies were fainting from the lovely moe, Nekozawa was watching all the Hosts with a wicked grin. They were like mice in a maze, the exit being their cheese. Bereznoff was intently scanning over everything as a Black Magic club member approached and whispered something in the president's ear.

"Oh, tea would be great, thanks."

-----

One. Two. Three. _Paper._

One. Two. Three. _Paper._

One. Two— _Scissors._

"You cheated!" Tamaki accused, pointing. Hikaru responded with a thoroughly annoyed expression.

"Tono, just suck it up and look!" The two were cowering not too far away from a turn in the path and had been too scared to peek around it after hearing strange noises coming from around the bend. So they settled it like true Host Club men: rock, paper, scissors.

Tamaki slowly began edging his way toward the corner and when he was nearly there, he gave a shout and sprinted back toward the twin.

"Go, go, go! The noises are closer than ever!" Hikaru was immediately on his heels, sprinting with him.

"I thought you were supposed to be levelheaded!"

"It's not in my characteeer!" cried the president.

-----

Kyouya and his group rounded a corner, curious as to what the strange noises that they were hearing could be. The Shadow King could barely make out something in the dark distance, but the way it moved was oddly familiar. Kyouya began running after it.

"TAMAKI!"

-----

Hani opened his eyes to find Haruhi's arms around him. She seemed to be sleeping; her head rested against the wall and her breathing was peaceful. The senior was being held close to Haruhi, and as her rhythmic breathing progressed, the color in his cheeks rose. A couple moments later, Hani thought that if his face got any hotter, flames would spring up. He pushed himself out of her arms— hard enough to startle her awake.

"Oh, you're up, sempai," she said once she had realized what woke her. As Haruhi stretched, Hani quickly rubbed his face, but when that did not work, he just tried not to look at her. The girl stood up and held out her arms to him, but Hani swiftly shook his head. Instead, he took her hand and muttered about how they should be on their way.

They walked on in silence for several minutes, down every path, taking every turn, and playing rock, paper, scissors when they came to a fork in the road. Finally, Haruhi had to break the silence.

"You're being awfully brave now, Hani-sempai," she complimented with a smile the senior did not see. But knowing Haruhi, he could tell she was smiling.

"It's easier to be brave around you, Haru-chan," was his quiet reply. He still was not looking at her, and it was making him feel guilty. What if she thought he was being unfriendly? He just wanted to keep his expression that had embarrassment written all over it to himself. The very reason why he was embarrassed made him even more embarrassed, and his poor face was in a perpetual state of redness.

"If you're tired, sempai, I could carry you still. I don't mind," offered Haruhi. That made Hani shiver.

"Tired…?"

"Well, you're not very talkative, so I figured you were still sleepy." Hani could not help but smile and grow even brighter. Haruhi was always looking out for other people. She was the most unselfish person Hani knew and she was holding. his. HAND. The senior was beginning to understand why the ladies who visited the club squealed like they did. And why they squealed so much.

-----

The ladies in the yellow dresses watching the events down in the maze had their fists pressed to their mouths, but that did little to block their squeals.

Nekozawa sipped his tea (Bereznoff had politely refused any), a little perturbed at how noisy the women were being. He was kneeling on the ground, his elbows on the balcony rail, and talking to the puppet.

"I don't get it… why are they crying like they're under the Cruciatus Curse?" At that, a girl's laugh rang out above all the other noises, a high-powered motor kicked on, and a new balcony ridden by Renge slid out of the wall, right next to the club president's.

"Nekozawa!" she called. "Be careful with references like that or we might have to start paying royalties!" Renge laughed again as the Black Magic president continued to stare. She then cleared her throat and pointed to Haruhi and Hani. "The source of all this fangirling is…"

"But… they're guys," Nekozawa faltered. Bereznoff looked similarly confused.

"Exactly," the manageress said with a flip of her hair.

-----

Hani sighed with relief as he felt his cheeks losing their color. Holding Haruhi's hand was very comforting, and as long as he could walk like this, he would not mind traveling through the labyrinth for the rest of the night.

They rounded a corner and ran into another dead end. That had to be the third one within only a few minutes and Haruhi vented a frustrated huff.

"Don't be mad, Haru-chan," Hani said, smiling up at her for the first time. The girl gave a chuckle at that and Hani had to avert his gaze. The glow was returning.

They turned and slowly began heading back the other way when they felt a small tremble in the ground and heard the sound of snapping branches. Looking back, the dead end was gone; the hedge had receded into the ground and the way was clear. And there were people on the other side.

"Takashi!" Hani called. He bolted down the path toward his cousin, a good one or two hundred feet away. Haruhi followed at a slower pace until she felt the rumblings start again. Mori and Kaoru were racing to meet them, but Mori stopped when Hani was safely in his arms. Just as Kaoru passed them, a wall sprang up, and he and Haruhi were separated from Kyouya and the seniors.

-----

Yep. This chapter was up sooner than I expected. And I don't know why, but the line "They were like mice in a maze, the exit being their cheese." always makes me giggle. I need to put something about that in the next chapter, too. :)

And I hadn't planned on putting Nekozawa in here so much, but someone mentioned he was funny, so I added him in extra places. So your reviews can shape this story. …For the most part. (cough)

I hope Hani wasn't too OOC in this chapter. :(


	4. Haruhi and the Twins

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru and Haruhi stared at each other for a moment, silent and wide-eyed. At more tremors, Kaoru happened to glance to the side and gave a start.

"Run!" he shouted, pointing. Haruhi just watched as the twin began running toward it, then finally looked for herself and immediately began running after him. There was a break in a far-off hedge and beyond it the outside garden could be seen. There were numerous paths branching off from their trail, and just as they passed each one, a blocking hedge sprang up.

-----

"Nekozawa!" Renge cried, hopping up and down, "Stop them! The game can't end yet!" The Black Magic Club president snapped out of his intellectual conversation with Bereznoff to watch. Almost without thinking, Nekozawa stretched his hand out, uttered some magic words, and smiled wickedly when a bright flash came from the edge of the maze.

"NO!" screamed Renge. Her scream was so fierce it made Bereznoff hide. Nekozawa was immediately hit over the head with Renge's giant, white fan.

"You turned Haruhi and Kaoru into mice!"

It was true: two rodents, red and brown, were scrambling for the exit, mere feet away.

"Actually, they're rats," the president corrected, only to be promptly hit with the fan.

"There is no moe with animals!" Renge cried helplessly. Nekozawa uttered more words, a hedge instantly blocked off the exit and the bright light returned.

-----

The next steps (the human) Haruhi and Kaoru took sent them face-first into the leafy wall. They both stumbled back, holding their noses. Kaoru gave a frustrated shout and kicked the hedge, only to let out another louder, more painful cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay— we'll just go back," Haruhi said soothingly. But when they turned around, they found themselves facing another wall. The long path they had just been sprinting down was gone— blocked off— and now the only choices were left or right. Both hosts heaved similarly desperate signs, then faced each other and started playing rock, paper, scissors.

-----

For the past minute or so, Tamaki had been on his own, separated from Hikaru. Alone, whatever level-headedness he may have possessed completely vanished. He ran up and down every path he came across, took any turn, and nearly tore his hair out every time he came to a fork in the road, all the while babbling incoherently. This continued for about five minutes.

Then, upon taking a fortunate turn, he ran into Kyouya… literally. He ran into him so hard that he knocked him to the ground. Once Tamaki's eyes cleared and he saw who was beneath him, he scooped his perturbed friend into a bear hug.

"Oh, Kyouya! I thought I'd never see you again! I've been lost for _days_ and I haven't even seen Haru—"

"Get off me!" the vice president shouted, pushing Tamaki away.

-----

Nekozawa arched a brow as Renge bustled around her balcony, one hand firmly over her nose, the other hand rummaging through all her different bags.

"Tissue, tissue…" she half-muttered, half-giggled. In all the nearby balconies, girls were fainting right and left and one girl nearly fell over the edge.

"What's going on?" Nekozawa asked. Renge finally found a tissue and plugged up her nose.

"Moe!" she giggled, "Beautiful, beautiful moe!"

-----

"Get off me, you idiot!" Kyouya repeated when Tamaki was still kneeling over him. The King shrugged.

"What? No one's around." At that, Kyouya pushed him to the ground and jumped up, a murderous look in his eye.

"I'm just happy to see you!" Tamaki laughed nervously. He relaxed his defensive position on the ground when he was sure Kyouya would not hit him. "So is anyone with you?"

"No, I've been on my own for a couple minutes," sighed the vice president, pushing his glasses back in place. Tamaki popped up.

"So we're gonna find the way out together!"

"Clearly." Kyouya side-stepped the president's attempted hug and continued down the path.

-----

"This is boring already," sighed Kaoru as he and Haruhi rounded a corner in the path. This path looked identical to all the others: dull, dim, and depressing.

Haruhi, who was far less impatient, merely voiced her thoughts: "I can't believe the school garden was actually big enough to hold this maze." She arched a brow when Kaoru suddenly, inexplicably started laughing.

"Is that all you've been thinking?"

The girl did not know if she should feel offended or not. "Yes."

"It's just you looked so serious before… like you were contemplating something important," grinned the twin. "But then again, you've always been full of surprises." He gave Haruhi a little nudge with his shoulder as they walked, making her grin too.

"I can say the same for everyone in the club. I think I'd die if we ever actually had a normal day for once." Kaoru laughed, but was swiftly quieted when after another couple of steps, she nudged back.

-----

Renge was positively beside herself in a giggle fit. On the balcony next to hers, Nekozawa and Bereznoff were looking harassed,

"_Now_ what?" the club president hissed, glaring. (Bereznoff had long since had enough, and now would not even look at the manageress.)

"Kaoru and Haruhi," she finally gasped out between giggles.

"Two guys can't walk straight and you nearly have a heart attack?"

Renge recovered in a surprisingly fast amount of time and waved her hand as if dismissing him. "Now, now. I'll tell you when you're older."

-----

Haruhi shivered and held her arms tightly. This had not gone unnoticed, and she soon had Kaoru's blue school jacket around her shoulders.

"Oh, you don't have to…" she quickly sputtered, but the twin was obviously not going to take it back. They walked on down the long, lone path for awhile, then took the only turn it offered only to find a dead end a short distance away.

Haruhi turned to go back, but Kaoru stopped, leaning against a leafy wall. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair and issued a sigh that sounded as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The girl neared him and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault we're in here," she told him firmly.

"Of course not. It's Hikaru's. _He's_ the one who stepped on the stupid puppet in the first place," he replied quickly.

Haruhi was silent for a moment. "Well… then wait. What were you thinking just now? You looked so forlorn."

"Oh, I just realized that the cafeteria has served nearly the exact same lunch for the past two days."

Haruhi paled, eye twitching.

"That means," continued the (unobservant) twin, "that I'll have to take it upon myself to put more variety in my diet."

Haruhi, for as much as she wanted to laugh, could not, because her want to knock Kaoru upside the head for thinking such a mundane, trivial thing at a time like this was stronger. And she continued to stare. Kaoru gave a lighthearted laugh upon seeing her expression, pulled her closer as he pushed away from the wall and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for caring, though," he smiled with a wink.

-----

Girls were screaming with delight, crying in one another's embraces and fainting in a rather undignified manner. In the furthest balcony over, Nekozawa's jaw was so wide Bereznoff could have fit comfortably inside. The puppet, however, was busy covering his eyes with his paws.

"What was THAT?!" screamed the president. He looked to Renge for an explanation, only to find her sprawled out on the floor of her own balcony; she had already fainted.

-----

"Who do you guys do that so much?" sighed Haruhi with a half-confused, half-demanding expression. It was faces like those that made Kaoru want to endlessly rub his cheek against hers.

However, he refrained. Instead, with his hands behind his head, he began leisurely walking away. "Because," he responded in the "cool twin" air he and his brother had perfected, "it's fun… and you're our friend."

"The other guys in the club are your friends, too," Haruhi responded as she followed after him, "and you don't do that to them."

"Yeah, but they're not cute." At Haruhi's faint blush, Kaoru started laughing (that trademark twin laugh) and turned the corner as the two started to backtrack.

-----

Renge jumped up from her fainted state with such a scream that Bereznoff hid under the president's cape.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" she screeched, leaning so far over the edge of her balcony that Nekozawa thought she would tumble over. In fact, he was impatiently expecting it. Renge pulled a pair of binoculars from somewhere in her dress and watched the scene below with freakish, precise balance.

-----

Haruhi stopped to tie her shoe once Kaoru had rounded the corner, and was suddenly aware that his laughing had stopped. The girl shot up and around the corner and noticed someone in a blue jacket far down the trail. She looked down at her shoulders to double check: she still had Kaoru's jacket. A pang of regret flashed through her mind before she took off in a wild sprint. The other person was running in her direction shouting Kaoru's name.

Hikaru would have passed Haruhi by had she not caught his arm to stop him. He tried to pull away.

"Kaoru! I saw him— let me go!"

"Hikaru, get a grip!" Haruhi shouted and yanked him back. His arm went limp as he stopped trying to escape and she released him. Hikaru paced a little, punched a hedge, and finally collapsed against it and slid to the ground.

"I haven't seen him at all since we've been split up," he began softly, "and…"

"You're scared?" Haruhi offered gently. Hikaru gave a nod so quick that the girl was not sure if it was really meant as a nod. He propped his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"Here," chirped Haruhi. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a speed-dial button. Hikaru peered through his fingers without trying to look obvious.

"Hello, Kaoru," Haruhi said. "What happened? …Yeah, I just thought of this now."

"Let me talk to him!" the (moping) twin suddenly cried, jumping up.

The twins' conversation lasted a couple of minutes, ending with "I love you," and by that time, Hikaru was looking considerably brighter. He handed the phone back saying, "Kaoru's cold; he wants his jacket back."

-----

"This is _unbelievable_!" Nekozawa shouted, shaking a fist. "They get _service_ down there?!"

-----

Haruhi and Hikaru walked along at a leisurely pace. Hedges were springing up and sinking all around them, but that did not scare the two into running. They chatted about times they had gotten lost as children, and Haruhi added a story of when she lost a pet rabbit, only to find the neighbors had caught it and eaten it. She quickly quieted when Hikaru started tearing up. And they walked on in silence.

Awhile later, Haruhi stopped and sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. We need a plan. What would Tamaki-sempai come up with?"

"It'd be a safer bet to ask Kyouya," smirked Hikaru. "Personally, I'd wait for Nekozawa to get bored and let us all go."

-----

Nekozawa sighed as he stared at his empty tea cup.

"I'm bored. No one's suffering for their injustices like I though they'd be. Hikaru and Haruhi are chatting it up, Tamaki and Kyouya are… acting like some old married couple, Kaoru's just wandering around, and Mori- and Hani-sempai are playing 'I spy.'"

"It's entertainment," twittered Renge, binoculars still pressed firmly to her face.

"It's boring. So I'm going to add something extra." He began chanting, and Bereznoff happily clapped his paws.

-----

Just as Haruhi took out her cell phone, a roar was heard all throughout the labyrinth and Haruhi and Hikaru exchanged wide-eyed, frightened glances.

-----

I am SO SORRY that this took forever… and I'm not the happiest with how it came out, but I wanted to give you guys an update, as short as it may be. There was an insane amount of Nekozawa and Renge in here… so I hope you like their banter.

I'll try to get an update in here soon… I've got less than three weeks of school left, including finals, so when that's over with, I'll have plenty of time to write. Until I get a job that is. Oh, the complications of growing older. LOL. ANYWAY. (holds up a sign): "Will strive harder for reviews." XD;


	5. Haruhi and Tamaki

**Chapter 5**

The sudden, ominous roar lasted for the longest time, and when it was over, Haruhi and Hikaru found that they were in each other's arms. He was shaking like a leaf and his cries of "C-c-call Kyo-kyouya!" could barely be heard over his chattering teeth.

Haruhi, now over the fright since the roar had stopped, could not get Hikaru to let go, so she had to hold the phone above his shoulder to dial.

"I don't have Kyouya's number, but I have Tamaki's." When it was dialed, Haruhi slipped the phone under Hikaru's arm and held it up to her ear. The dialing stopped.

"… (sniffle) …_Hello?_"

"Tamaki-sempai, is that you?"

_"Haruhi? You're alive?"_

"Of course I am. And what's wrong with you? Are you crying?"

"(sniffle) …_No_."

"Sempai…"

_"Well, Kyouya and I got separated and then there was that roar and—"_

"You're hiding in a corner, aren't you?"

-----

Tamaki gave another sniffle as he looked at the leafy corner he was facing. He was sitting as far into it as he could, his knees up to his chin and his free arm around his legs.

After another sniffle, he added, "No…"

He heard a scoff come from the other end, shortly followed by a gasp and a boy screaming, _"Run, Haruhi, run!"_

Tamaki instantly jumped to his feet, "What is it?!" There was no answer, but from somewhere close, the roar resounded.

The King's level-headedness was back in full and with a determined expression he took off running toward the source of the ominous sound.

-----

From the shadows, for a split second, Hikaru had seen something like glowing eyes. He instantly started running the other way, pulling Haruhi in tow.

"Wait, I dropped my phone!" she called, pointing to the open device several feet away. Not far beyond it was the approaching creature, and for once they got a good look at it. And they stopped running. What was (threateningly) stalking toward them was a miniature Godzilla (the Japanese version, of course), probably only taller than Hani. It gave a growl and looked at them hungrily.

"Are you kidding me?" sighed Haruhi, shoulders slumping. All of a sudden, the Minizilla took a deep breath and spewed searing flames from its mouth. The hosts dived into the leafy walls to avoid it, barely making it unburned.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" cried Hikaru. He bolted to the opposite wall, grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her down the path, letting the smoke hide their escape.

From the other direction, Tamaki came bolting around the corner and did not even think twice before jumping on the creature's back, all the while shouting his chivalrous intentions for Haruhi.

-----

Nekozawa giggled— yes, giggled— as he watched the creature throw off Tamaki and chase him down the path.

"It's just like Pac-Man!" Bereznoff happily clapped his paws in agreement. The next instant, Nekozawa was hit upside the head by Renge's large, white fan… repeatedly.

"Royalties!" she cried.

-----

Haruhi pulled back on Hikaru's arm as she slowed, carefully watching the direction they had just come from.

"Wait," she called out of breath, "did you hear that?" They stood completely still, listening, and quickly heard a very familiar cry growing louder. A second later Tamaki zipped around a distant corner, the chomping Minizilla right on his heels.

"Don't lead it to us, Tono!" shouted Hikaru, but all the lord could do was cry, "Savemesavemesaveme…"

Just as he jumped into Haruhi's arms, a blocking hedge sprang up between the creature and the hosts. They all breathed a sigh of relief– especially Tamaki, who was being supported completely by Haruhi.

"Daddy's been so worried about you," he murmured a little too lovingly as he hugged her. Hikaru was about to jump in and separate them (or more truthfully: separate Tono _from_ Haruhi) when they all heard a _whump_ from the new hedge. The Minizilla was trying to burrow through— and it seemed to be working. Slowly the three could see the monster's jaws chomping through, followed by its clawed hands digging a little more before it thrust its head into the growing hole.

"We should probably go now," Haruhi stated in as plain a voice as she would use for commenting on the weather. She half-led, half-pulled Tamaki along as he still clung to her like a parasite. Hikaru, however, stood his ground.

"Come on!" Haruhi called. "He's coming through!"

"No," replied the twin with a determined head toss that would have gracefully thrown his hair had it been longer (the ladies in the balconies swooned nevertheless). "I stepped on Bereznoff; this is my fight. I'll hold him off… save yourselves!"

Tamaki sniffed with watery eyes. "Your brother shall hear of this heroic deed!" A scoffing Haruhi dragged him away, but with lordly waves of his free arm, he cried, "I've always liked you, Hikaru! Your story shall live on in the Host Club and be retold for years to come!"

"You're all being way too dramatic about this," Haruhi sighed with a hint of disgust.

-----

Bereznoff shivered with horribly evil (silent) laughter as he watched the Minizilla break through the hedge. He raised his little arms triumphantly, letting Nekozawa translate for him:

"Fry the sucker!" He added a little chuckle of his own. "Now _this_ is entertainment!" When Renge gave no response, Nekozawa glanced over to her balcony to see her sitting by the rail, busily scribbling something down on expensive, decorated parchment.

"What are you writing?"

Renge giggled as she finished a sentence. "Fanfiction! To be printed in the next Ouran magazine! This maze has given me so many ideas— oh, the pairings! The _pairings_!" After another indulgent giggle, she returned to her work. A disgusted sound escaped from the president.

"But they're _guys_!"

-----

Apparently, Tamaki had turned into some kind of historian or bard, swearing by all that was Host Club to keep Hikaru's memory alive and strong and to recount to the end of his days the twin's brave, selfless demise.

"For the last time, Sempai, Hikaru's _not dead_!" Haruhi growled as they jogged along. Now that they were well away from the creature, they had slowed considerably, but the fact that it could come crashing through any wall kept them hurrying along.

"Of course he is," Tamaki remarked lightly. "I've already prepared my recount of his last stand. …I always liked him, that Hikaru."

"Sempai," sighed Haruhi. She slowed to a stop when she noticed a dead end in the distance. The girl wiped her brow, giving herself a moment to catch her breath before turning back. Just then Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," he said with sensitivity from nowhere. "You and Hikaru were close; you haven't yet come to grips with his valiant death. You're in denial."

Haruhi gave a huff— which Tamaki did not even hear because he had her head buried in his chest. "Sempai…" came her muffled sigh.

"Yes, my lovely daughter?"

"…Please let go."

To her slight surprise, he complied without so much as a pout. They simultaneously checked up and down the path for anything remotely resembling a 50s puppet before absently walking back the way they had come.

"So do you have a plan for escape, Sempai?" Haruhi inquired briskly. Tamaki's hand zipped to his face and he held his chin in true anime fashion.

"Of course I have a plan. First, we find the exit. Second, and most importantly, we go _through_ the exit."

Haruhi could have smacked her head against a wall then— or better yet smacked _his_ head against a wall— and nobody would have blamed her. As appealing as bodily harm was at that moment, Haruhi just held out her hand and asked for Tamaki's phone.

"I want to call Kyouya-sempai and see if _he_ has a plan." Tamaki gave a happy squeak as he handed over his cell.

"Daddy's little girl is so smart!"

-----

Kyouya had found Kaoru wandering about awhile ago and the two had been silently walking ever since. The twin was fine with not talking because as the night progressed, the Shadow King was looking more and more murderous— most likely on account of his low blood pressure. Kaoru wondered if Kyouya was grumpy enough to attack anything that upset him— even his own club members. Therefore, when the vice president's phone went off, Kaoru ducked and covered as if it were a live grenade.

Kyouya flipped his cell open with natural precision and growled, "Hello?"

_"Sempai,"_ came the unexpectedly chipper voice. _"I'm here with Tamaki-sempai and we were wondering if you had a plan of getting out of here."_

"Why doesn't Tamaki have a plan?"

_"Well, he does. I just hoped you had a better one."_

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Wandering around isn't helping, so the best way of getting out is probably finding Nekozawa and… 'enticing' him into letting us out."

-----

Tamaki, who had his ear against the other side of the phone, nodded vigorously.

"Yes, mother is right! I think I'll offer one of my self-portraits… I'd even part with a costume or two. Do you think he likes pharaohs?"

_"Haruhi,"_ came Kyouya's tired-sounding voice, _"shut that idiot up."_ Before Tamaki could give an indignant reply, he and Haruhi heard the Minizilla's roar clearly through the phone and Kaoru shouting, _"Look, it's Hikaru!"_

_"Think of something— anything— to get Nekozawa to stop this madness. I don't care what it takes," _Kyouya ordered Haruhi.

"Well, I can't do anything that would hurt him—"

"Whatever _it takes. I don't care if it means breaking laws. Believe me, I can make sure you're indebted to the Ootori family for the rest of your commoner life—"_ There were shouts from the twins and sounds of roaring flames. _"Do it."_ And the line went dead.

Haruhi gave a depressed sigh and returned Tamaki's phone with a bleak expression.

"Don't feel hurt," he said with almost a chuckle. "Kyouya's just tired. We're probably all tired by now."

"He still meant what he said. But that's not what made me feel bad… I have an idea on how to stop Nekozawa. I've been thinking about it for awhile now, but the more I do, the less I like it." Haruhi was amazed when Tamaki put his arm around her in a genuinely friendly, supportive way, not in his usual creepy, fawning way.

"You're the nicest person I know, Haruhi, and if taking on Nekozawa conflicts with your principles or morals or whatever drives your commoner ways, then fine. Don't be pressured by Kyouya."

"But I'd be letting the club down since it seems I'm the only one with a plan," the girl said. "My first priority is you guys."

Tamaki grasped her shoulders and bent down until he was at eye level with her. "But are we worth whatever you plan to inflict on Nekozawa?"

"I'd be breaking a promise… but I don't want anyone getting hurt by that freak animal that's running around here because I didn't act."

Tamaki took one of Haruhi's hands in his, "Then I shall do everything in my power to protect you, m'lady." He looked about ready to kiss her hand when Haruhi replied, "It's not like we're going on some epic journey, Sempai. We're just crossing the garden."

-----

Nekozawa was having the time of his life watching the twins being chased by the Minizilla. Really, they were running in wide circles around Kyouya, because (Nekozawa and Bereznoff had absolutely no idea how he did it) Kyouya and the creature seemed to have come to a mutual understanding not to bother one another.

Finally, the president looked to at the big picture and gave an unpleasant groan.

"It looks like they'll all meet up again soon."

"The grand finale!" giggled Renge, who had now taken to illustrating (with expensive water colors) her fanfiction. After being informed by Bereznoff it was indeed shonen ai (albeit surprisingly well-drawn), Nekozawa was not even going to look in her direction. He glanced at his watch.

"Well, it _is_ going to be my curfew soon. But I really wanted them to suffer!" he cried, stomping a foot.

"There, there. It's not like you could have made this some kind of scary-monster-obstacle-course or anything," sniffed Renge.

Nekozawa looked at Bereznoff, an evil smile growing. He gave a little giggle before pulling his spell book out of his cape.

-----

I really got this chapter kicked out fast… it was so much fun to write. XD; I really do love Nekozawa, but I don't know what kind of monsters to add to the maze. :( However, the Minizilla is getting pretty grumpy, so maybe you could make some reviews for him to snack on? LOL. And the Minizilla shall return in the next chapter, just in case you were wondering.


	6. Haruhi and Mori

**Chapter 6**

Tamaki had moved from bard to a spy bodyguard, always a few steps ahead of Haruhi, checking every trail that branched from their path before letting her pass.

"Sempai, you don't need to do that," Haruhi said flatly as he peered around a corner in a very James Bond-esque way.

"Nonsense." He waved for her to follow and added a couple of army hand signals that the girl just ignored. Haruhi passed him by and trudged around the corner, not even waiting for him to catch up.

"You're my only daughter and I have to protect you. It is my sworn duty as a Host Club member; as a Suoh; as a European Japanese!"

"How politically correct," she mumbled, trudging on. Tamaki seemed to have found a new source of energy because he was bouncing along right next to her.

"So, what's your plan? Y'know, in case— for some tragic reason— you cannot complete you duty," he said. Haruhi looked at him quizzically.

"Then that would mean you failed as my protector… or even as a European Japanese." Tamaki nearly tripped.

After rounding one more corner, they found themselves in the spacious middle section of the labyrinth. Mori and Hani were emerging from another path, Kyouya was standing in the middle of the lawn, and the twins were cornered against a wall by the Minizilla.

"Everyone!" Tamaki cried happily, running forward with his arms in the air (he had forgotten about his sworn duty of protection). He immediately pounced on Kyouya. "I've missed you all so much!" This time the Shadow King did not even try to protest; he just smacked Tamaki upside the head with the broad side of his ledger as hard as he could. The president fell, clutching his head and spewing cries of injustice while Kyouya pushed his glasses back in place.

"Now then," he said, "does anyone have a plan that they want to share?"

Haruhi clenched her fists. Kyouya most definitely had his own plan figured out, and it was probably much harsher toward Nekozawa than hers. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was in the air.

"I have." The hosts all looked at her (the twins had trouble seeing around the Minizilla) and Kyouya motioned for her to continue.

"I… I don't want to tell you in case we're overheard, but if I can just get to Nekozawa's balcony, I think we'll get out of here. I'm going to need Mori-sempai's help, though." The senior gave a quick nod.

Haruhi brought her fist down determinedly into her open palm. "All right then. Let's go. I'll do my best, everyone."

Just as she turned to leave, Hani, the twins and Tamaki all pounced on her, pleading with tears in their eyes for her not to go.

"It's okay, guys. The sooner I go, the sooner we'll get out of here."

"Yes," huffed Kyouya. "Let her go."

In unison, all her cling-ons shouted, "We'll go too!"

"Fine, fine," Haruhi sighed in defeat. They made a human chain, Haruhi leading, hand held by Tamaki. Behind him were the twins, Hani, and Mori. The Minizilla licked its chops and was about to follow when Kyouya loudly cleared his throat. With a pitiful whine, the creature stomped over to a hedge to wait.

Right when Kyouya and the eating area were out of sight, the six heard strange, ominous noises. Although there was no roaring, there was the sound of some kind of stomping.

"Another fire breathing monster?" Kaoru predicted with a wince. All the hosts stopped to stare down the path. In the distance, something large and suspiciously pink hopped around the corner and innocently approached.

Haruhi squinted. "Is that a…"

"Bunny!" shouted Hani, breaking the chain to raise his hands in the air. The bunny in question was about the same size as the Minizilla, pink, floppy-eared, and chibi-adorable.

Hani tried to run forward, arms stretched out in front of him for the expected glomp, but Mori caught the end of his jacket and kept him running in place.

"No, Mitsukuni," grunted the tall senior.

The fluffy creature stopped within reach of Haruhi, gave a couple of innocent blinks, and smiled. The hosts nearly jumped when they saw its mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth. After another blink, its eyes narrowed, its ears flattened, and it started growling. The rabbit pawed the ground like a bull getting ready to charge.

Tamaki and the twins all huddled together, whimpering like sissies, and quickly pulled Haruhi into their circle even though she did not appear in the least bit frightened. All of their attentions were caught by a peculiar anime sound effect when the cool character was about to make a startling, suave proclamation.

Hani looked up from beneath his bangs, his eyes no longer large and bright and innocent. He signaled for Mori to leave, and in a voice devoid of any loli-shota-ness growled, "This… abomination is a blasphemy against all rabbits. Take Haruhi and go. This one's mine."

The others huddled nearby, including Haruhi, could have sworn a cold wind swept by then, and for some strange reason, they felt as if there would never be happiness in the world again. Ever.

Mori ushered them past the menacing pink bunny, and as the twins stole frightened, fascinated glances of the creature, it lunged for them with snapping jaws. Kaoru and Hikaru screamed and jumped back against the hedges, but before the monster was even close to them, Hani landed on its head, slamming it into the ground with amazing force.

"Protect Haruhi!" was all he said before turning his attention back to the twitching rabbit.

-----

Bereznoff waved his tiny paws in front of Nekozawa's face to capture his attention before pointing to the line of hosts heading their way.

"What's this? I thought the Doom Bunny would stop— _what_?!" Just then the president noticed his new bunny getting the stuffing beaten out of it (literally) by Haninozuka.

Nekozawa cringed at the senior's unwavering cruelty. With a frustrated cry, he sent his second wave of attacks: four squat, different colored ghosts.

"Now _this_ will be entertain…" He stopped when he noticed Renge was not in her balcony. Nekozawa gave a disappointed sound. "Where'd she go?" Bereznoff just shrugged.

-----

"Do you guys hear that?" Haruhi whispered. The others quieted and clearly heard strange, bone-chilling shouts and screeches from up ahead. Not much later, four round, brightly colored monsters floated out of the darkness. The twins exchanged glances.

"Aren't those the ghosts from Pac-Man?" they asked.

-----

"And I hope the irony is not lost on them," Nekozawa chuckled.

"Royalties!" someone shouted before the president was hit upside the head.

"Oh, you're back, Renge… but this time, I didn't say it!"

-----

Tamaki gave a cry and jumped behind Mori, screaming about how they were there to eat him. Haruhi gave a groan.

"I don't have time for this. I have to keep going. Mori-sempai."

"Alright, we'll hold them off, you guys go," Hikaru said, his brother nodding.

"Hey, don't be deciding that all by yourself!" Tamaki squawked indignantly from behind Mori.

"Tono…"

Somehow the president was coaxed out from his hiding place and convinced the twins' plan was really his own. In the end he was leading the charge toward the bulgy-eyed ghosts.

Tamaki jumped on the first monster, tackling it to the ground while the twins zipped around on either side of him and pounced on the next two, shoving them into opposite walls and leaving the way clear for Haruhi. The last ghost was flying right for her, but Mori appeared between them and landed a punch so hard that the monster seemed to explode with a small _pop!_

"You can do it, Haruhi! Make daddy proud!" Tamaki called after her.

-----

The two hosts ran down one path after another, always keeping the balcony in sight. Haruhi was glad Mori was with her, because he kept her focused and serious: just his air made her feel like she was undertaking something urgent. Of course, she really _was_ undertaking something important, but Mori constantly reminded her of it, whereas someone like Tamaki or Hikaru would have taken the situation far too lightly. Haruhi smiled as she thought that if Mori had been with her from the start, they might have been out of the labyrinth by now.

A little later the two were taking a break only because Haruhi said she absolutely had to stop. As she caught her breath, she was suddenly aware that she was not standing on the ground; Mori had picked her up just like he had in the jungle. With her in his arms, he continued walking toward Nekozawa's balcony.

"Er… Mori-sempai, you don't have to…"

"I do. You're slow, Haruhi."

Even with the extra weight, Mori walked at a faster pace than Haruhi had on her own.

-----

"Look," sighed Renge. "Morinozuka-sempai is like a prince carrying Haruhi-kun like that."

"Too bad you already sent your works to be published… you could have added that to your fanfiction," muttered Nekozawa. The manageress giggled.

"Well, there's always sequels!" She fished out an expensive bookbag from somewhere in her balcony and pulled out a thick wad of papers.

"I still have the manuscript if you'd like to read."

"…Illustrated?" Nekokzawa asked hesitantly. Renge nodded and the president quickly focused back on the labyrinth. "I think I'll pass."

-----

Mori had been carrying Haruhi for the past few minutes in complete silence. The only utterances he heard from her were the frustrated _tsk_s she made when the hedges shifted right in front of them, blocking their path and making them backtrack.

After about the third time that happened, Haruhi spoke up. "Doesn't that bother you, the labyrinth changing so much?"

"A little," grunted the senior. "But I know we'll reach our goal eventually."

Haruhi smirked. "How can you be so patient, sempai?"

"What's the rush?" Haruhi's chuckle was the last noise before another lapse of silence.

Awhile later when Nekozawa's balcony was much closer, the two heard another monstrous sound, followed by ground-shaking footsteps. The hosts vented annoyed sighs as they waited to see what came around the corner. After the Minizilla and the giant bunny, neither was particularly worried about this new obstacle… until they saw it. Nearly Tamaki's height and wielding a medieval European-like sword was a minotaur: the shape of a man with a bull's head, and hooves for feet.

Haruhi did not even notice herself clinging tighter to Mori.

"Go on ahead," the senior told her evenly. "I'll take him."

The girl's attention finally broke from the new monster and landed completely on Mori. For once she actually looked— and sounded— fearful. "No, I still need your help. There's no way I can get up there myself— please, sempai." The host finally looked back at her and matched her gaze for the longest time before saying, "You're being… unusually emotional."

"It doesn't suit her character, does it?" a voice spoke up from behind. The two looked back to see Kyouya approaching.

"You've come this far, Mori-sempai, don't let her down now. I've got this problem under control. You go get Nekozawa." Haruhi and Mori blinked at the Shadow King, who just readjusted his glasses, pointed to the minotaur and shouted, "Go, my minion!" The Minizilla flew forward and tackled the monster to the ground in a move any (American) football defensive line player would have been proud of.

The two hosts took this opportunity to slip past the occupied minotaur and hurry along their way. Haruhi informed the senior many times that she could run the rest of the way now that the balcony was so near, and was each time ignored. Not even two minutes after leaving Kyouya to duke it out Pokémon-style ("Royalties!" cried Renge), the hosts reached the farthest edge of the labyrinth, and walking along the wall brought them right to the edge of Nekozawa's balcony… though it was about three stories above their heads.

"Now," whispered Haruhi, "I want you to throw me onto the balcony." Mori responded with a blank look. "What? That's it," the girl chirped with a shrug.

"Anyone else could have helped you with that," the senior grunted. He was surprised when Haruhi gave a smile.

"True, but everyone else would've gone overboard with everything… and I've had way too much drama for one night. Now come on— we can't wait forever; toss me."

And she could have sworn Mori smirked back.

-----

Yay! One more chapter to go! And my absolute favorite part in this chapter goes to Kyouya's "Go, my minion" line. It makes me smile.

And I'm soooo sorry this took over a month! But I had the end of school, now a job, and a few other things I could probably use as excuses, but mainly I've been a lazy bum for the past three or four weeks and just didn't get around to this. But I finished it up last night and flew right into the next chapter, so that definitely WILL NOT take a month to be posted. Just so you know.


	7. Outside the Labyrinth: Haruhi and Kyouya

**a.n.** Shitsure shimasu: excuse me (when leaving someplace) Haruhi also used it in episode #1 when trying to leave the music room before the whole vase incident. 

**Chapter 7**

Mori lifted Haruhi up by her stomach with one hand and for a second the two of them resembled a figure skating couple… before he hurled her like a javelin. Haruhi just barely caught the ledge and heaved herself up with a surprise amount of umph. She landed on Nekozawa's balcony and sat on the rail to catch her breath while the Black Magic Club president eagerly watched the minotaur duel the Minizilla. Bereznoff had to tug on his robes and point out the intruder. When Nekozawa finally noticed her, he gave a start.

"How did you get up here?"

"I flew," Haruhi said after a final wheeze. "Listen, Nekozawa-sempai, I'm here to get you to stop this madness." Bereznoff fell into a fit of silent laughter despite the president's attempts to shush him.

"And what do you intend to give in order for us to consider your demand?" he asked cordially. Haruhi shrugged.

"Nothing. I just want you to stop this now."

Nekozawa allowed Bereznoff to bust a gut with cackles no one else heard.

"Sempai, you've had your revenge. This is just getting out of hand," she added.

"Where's Haruhi-kun?" muttered Renge, once again wearing her binoculars and leaning dangerously far over the rail of her balcony. "I don't see him…"

Nekozawa visibly twitched. "Now then," he began once he had composed himself. "If this is not going to be a negotiation, there is no reason for you to be on my balcony."

"Wait," she said tiredly. She glared at him through sleep-deprived eyes that seemed to convey perfectly what she was feeling: She had once again been roped into some stupid host club cosplay with silly clothes and no point whatsoever. She had been carried around by the twins like some kind of temple amulet for the past couple of days and had to put up with everyone's extreme drama for nearly the entire duration of the labyrinth. She was cold and hungry and nursing a headache. Tomorrow she had a test on the Tokugawa period in History for which she had planned on studying tonight. Instead, she had been stuck with a pack of bumbling, crying hosts (mostly) in a stupid maze.

Emphasis on the stupid.

And she conveyed all that through one look. (More like shoved it down into his very soul.)

"Listen here, you magician wannabe," Haruhi growled in a raspy voice, "I had nothing to do with your little puppet being stepped on. So for me and my sempais to get punished for this is pointless. We played your tiring game and we want out. If you still have a bone to pick with Kaoru and Hikaru, just do it during normal school hours."

Finally, Renge noticed the host chiding Nekozawa and gave a screech. "Haruhi-kun!" she cried with random hearts appearing around her. The manageress held her arms out wide and looked about ready to jump balconies when Haruhi merely glanced at her long enough to mutter, "Stay out of this, woman." And Renge fell flat on her face.

By now many girls from other balconies had noticed the host out of the labyrinth and were watching the scene with particular interest. Haruhi glanced in their direction and her features grew grim as she realized her only option was the one she had not wanted to use from the start.

The girl hopped onto the balcony railing and stood up for everyone to see. Even Tamaki and the twins, wrestling with the ghosts, Hani, dragging the Doom Bunny by its ears, Kyouya, keeping out of the reach of the monsters' battle, and Mori, standing near the balcony in case he was still needed, could see her, as well as all the ladies in prim yellow dresses.

"Nekozawa-sempai!" Haruhi called in a voice everyone could hear. "If you don't stop this game of yours, I will tell everybody what you've been up to the last couple of days…" she crouched down, beckoned for the boy to come closer, and whispered: "in the _reading room_."

She could hear him gulp and saw Bereznoff start to shiver a little. Renge bounded over to his balcony and shot to Haruhi's side, pen and paper in hand.

"What? _What_ has he been up to?" she begged scandalously. "You can tell me, Haruhi-kun!" The host paid her no heed; she just gazed into Nekozawa's undecided face, waiting for a reply.

Finally, he returned her stare and sighed, "I never guessed you capable of such… evilness." All of a sudden, he rushed forward and pushed Renge out of the way. "Would you possibly be interested in joining the Black Magic Club?"

"No, sempai." The sudden change in subjects did not throw Haruhi off in the least; she was used to much more illogical changes and she easily stayed on track this time. Her serious gaze brought Nekozawa back, too.

The president gave a sluggish nod. "Fine." He turned to the labyrinth, raised his arms (as did Bereznoff), and began reciting the same strange language as before. Haruhi watched as a darkness seemed to recede from the maze like a tide washing off a beach. When it was done, the monsters— including the Minizilla— were gone and everything, even the sky, seemed much brighter. The hedges stopped their incessant rustling and the hosts inside breathed a sigh of relief.

Nekozawa turned back to the girl perched on his balcony. "This hasn't changed our arrangement, has it?" he questioned cautiously and Haruhi just chuckled and shook her head. Before another move could be made, Renge pounced between the two, grabbed Haruhi's jacket collar and shook her.

"WHAT? _WHAT_ DID HE SAY?!"

-----

"Thank you, Haru-chan, for saving us!" Hani cooed, hugging her before jumping into his cousin's arms to be taken home. Mori smiled— _smiled_ – at her before saying, "Yes, thanks."

All the hosts were in the Third Music Room cleaning up a bit before returning to their respective homes. It surprised just about everyone that it was not that late outside and that the hosts had not even spent two hours inside the labyrinth. The twins were now flopped on one of the nearby couches, Kaoru complaining about how Haruhi had gotten his jacket so dirty that he didn't see how it could possibly be cleaned. Before Haruhi could retort, Tamaki interrupted.

"So, what did you do to make Nekozawa let us go?"

"We reached an agreement." The twins' heads jerked up and stared at her as they waited for her to say more. But she did not. So they prompted.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

Haruhi remained mute, even when all the eyes of the hosts fell expectantly on her. Kyouya, who had been tacking away at his computer nearly the entire time he had been in the music room, suddenly looked up.

"Meaning she wouldn't divulge their little secret to the entire school," he informed them casually. The twins sprang up in to sitting positions, leaning forward attentively, while Mori and Hani, who were on their way out, stopped dead in their tracks. Tamaki, growing whiter by the minute, slowly, mechanically turned to face Haruhi.

"Se… secret?" he questioned in a strained whisper. "You're keeping secrets from d-daddy?" Haruhi retained dignified silence and the remaining hosts immediately turned to Kyouya.

The Shadow King allowed himself a subtle smirk before swiveling in his chair to better face the club. His glasses were once again firmly in place when he explained: "You see, for the past couple of days, Haruhi has been meeting with Nekozawa before our club in the second reading room. Their… _tete-a-tete_s have been lasting nearly an hour at least."

Only the twins and the seniors reacted to this; Tamaki was already on the ground with his soul barely hanging onto him. For nearly five full minutes, Hani, Kaoru and Hikaru peppered her with questions, though all she really told them was that she could not talk about it. So they turned to Kyouya.

He was shutting down his laptop and apparently getting ready to leave. "Don't get all excited. Haruhi has been Nekozawa's math tutor since it was apparent he was close to failing. Of course, since he _is_ the heir to his father's prestigious international business, if word got out he had to have help from a younger, female _commoner_ in a subject integral to the company, well, that would incur negative attention at the very least."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped (_Well, when you put it like_ that…). The twins and the seniors simultaneously fell silent to ponder this new information (Tamaki was still out cold and nearly soul-less) and Kyouya took this opportunity to slip into an adjacent room. Haruhi, forming some questions of her own, followed.

The room was about the size of Haruhi's house with poles running down the length of the room on both sides. On one wall hung the blue Ouran jackets of various sizes and on the other hung the white dress shirts. On the far wall were many indents for pairs of shiny black shoes. She had walked in to a closet. Most likely the ties and pants were in the drawers along the wall under the hanging clothes. And it should not have surprised her that there were several tables and chairs in here as well.

It was only then that she noticed Kyouya in an undershirt, only his forearms in the sleeves of his dress shirt, his jacket and tie draped over the back of a chair, and the Shadow King staring right at her.

"I never thought we'd have to discuss this, but I don't appreciate an audience when I'm changing," he suddenly spoke up. Immediately Haruhi whirled around to face the door, her cheeks a growing tint of red.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know this was another changing room." Haruhi heard Kyouya shuffling through some hangars.

"Actually, it's not. It's just a room for extra uniforms. I happen to be changing because I didn't expect anyone to rudely barge in to stare at me."

Haruhi's head sank down to her shoulders and a silence followed, awkward for her but Kyouya did not seem to mind. However, he finally asked, "Well, out with it. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you told me to come up with a plan in the labyrinth. I'm sure you had your own."

"I had eight. But I thought you would hold more sway over Nekozawa since it was your affair. It seems I was right." There were more sounds of hangar shuffling from the other side of the room before he said she could turn around. Haruhi did and saw Kyouya buttoning up a new blue jacket. His old jacket and shirt haphazardly occupied a nearby table and chair set.

"So how long have you known about the tutoring?"

"Since you started," he replied with a shrug. "I make it my business to know what goes on in the lives of the club members." (A chill ran down Haruhi's spine.) "But I had been following Nekozawa's declining grades for some time because they were of special interest, considering his position in the financial world and the dealings with my family."

"I didn't know one class could be so serious," Haruhi said with an innocent expression. "But Nekozawa-sempai seemed to take it very importantly."

Kyouya, hands in his pants pockets, sauntered closer. "So you at least figured some part of it out and used it against him."

"No," sighed Haruhi. "He told me that he didn't want anyone else knowing about this, even you guys. I just thought he was embarrassed." Kyouya smirked, stifling a chuckle.

"Then that as a reason sounds far more terrible."

Haruhi's head sank again. After a moment of silence, she looked back up at him. "What would you have done?"

"I would have utterly destroyed him." His quick reply made one of Haruhi's eyes twitch. She turned to leave with a muttered "Shitsure shimasu" when the Shadow King spoke up again.

"I know Nekozawa made you help him by threatening to curse your friends and family, but that's not true. And if he ever tries, I'll make sure he fails."

Now it was Haruhi's turn to smirk. "I didn't do it because of the threat. I knew he'd never follow through with it, anyway." Her absolutely assured expression made Kyouya second-guess arguing with her. He checked his watch before expertly changing the subject.

"Well, you're probably the dirtiest out of all of us, so why don't I leave you to find a change of clothes." He passed her by and had almost reached the door when Haruhi spoke up this time.

"You should take a jacket for Kaoru— he might not know about this."

"He does," Kyouya said simply. As he opened the door, he called over his shoulder, "Oh, tonight has been, if anything, a waste of time. And obviously, that takes money to correct. So any damages we have to pay for will be added to your debt."

Somehow she knew that was going to rear its ugly head sooner or later. So this time, to Kyouya's surprise and maybe even slight disappointment, Haruhi did not protest.

"Sempai," Haruhi began almost cautiously as she browsed through the line of blue jackets, "if Nekozawa-sempai had asked you to help, would you have?" He did not even take time to think it over.

"No. And neither would the other hosts who actually succeed in math." ("Aww, Kyouya!" sniffled Tamaki, "you're so mean!") The Shadow King looked at her seriously. "Nekozawa noticed you were different from us. He hasn't found out you're a girl— unless you've told him— which I sincerely hope you _haven't_— but he noticed you treat people differently than we do."

Haruhi, measuring a jacket to herself, muttered, "You mean like I treat our customers like actual human beings and I don't act like a spoiled, rich--"

"I can hear you, you know." Haruhi quickly cleared her throat and busied herself with finding another jacket.

"But I hope you never change," Kyouya suddenly said, tightening his tie, "that you keep your character." When Haruhi looked up at him with wide, quizzical eyes, he added, "Because that's how you attract so many customers, whom you will definitely need after tonight." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Haruhi stood staring after him even after he had gone, clutching an extra jacket to her chest. Kyouya had been smiling as he exited the closet, but it was not the regular, conniving, Shadow King smile. It was genuine and mirthful, and because Haruhi had only glimpsed it, she wondered if it had really been there.

Maybe this had been the crossing of another barrier, like in the mall so long ago. As cold and introverted as Kyouya could be, Haruhi wanted to be friends with him, too, but she had to wonder: if they continued to cross these walls, where would it take them?

-----

Nekozawa made his way to his limo after having cleaned his balcony and club room of anything suspicious and had sent his underlings to make the spotlight not look tampered with. He had told his driver that morning to come late to pick him up.

The president had held snippets of conversation with Bereznoff since the end of the labyrinth, and only when they were walking down the grand stairs to the second floor did Nekozawa pluck up enough courage to ask the puppet, "What… what do you think of… Fujioka-kun?"

Bereznoff scratched his chin before shrugging and gesturing like he was talking. Nekozawa nodded.

"Yeah… he's a nice guy and all… but don't you think he's kind of… feminine?" A second later the cat puppet pounced on Nekozawa's head and began pulling at all the hair he could get his paws on.

"Ow, jeez— sorry! It was all that time spent with Renge," he mumbled, rubbing his head. In the silence that followed, they were suddenly aware of voices. They leaned over the banister and saw the Host Club on the staircase below heading for the first story. Tamaki was wailing and carrying on about something while the twins laughed at him. Mori, with Hani on his shoulders, and Kyouya were on either side of Haruhi, the small senior chatting perkily with her.

"Is it just me, or do they seem… closer somehow?" Nekozawa questioned. He could not fathom how all the hosts were able to smile after being in a labyrinth for hours, but they were. And they were all smiling at Haruhi. Nekozawa had to admit as he watched them that it was a cute scene… even though they were all guys.

…He really _was_ spending too much time around Renge.

The two followed at a respectful distance, keeping out of sight. However, they were not keeping out of earshot and could not help overhear them as Tamaki rambled on about his "daughter."

Nekozawa and Bereznoff exchanged looks. "I knew that club was sketchy, but…"

By the time they got to the limo, to their surprise, all the hosts were still there. All of them (except for Kyouya and Mori) were arguing over whose limo Haruhi would take, while Haruhi argued that she would walk, like normal. ("That's out of the question," Kyouya said— his only interjection. "It's too dark; unsafe.") In the end, she just gave up and let them fight.

"Excuse me," a dark voice broke in. Everyone turned to see Nekozawa standing next to the open door of his limo. "I can take Fujioka-kun home. It'd be no trouble."

Instantly the guys started shaking their heads, but only Tamaki shouted, "Over my dead body!"

Bereznoff commented to the Black Magic president on how protective everyone was being and was about to suggest they just leave.

But Haruhi titled her head and smiled. "I would really appreciate that, thanks!" Tamaki dropped to his knees as she headed for Nekozawa's limo.

"Think of what he's done! He might curse you! No, my darling daugh—" The twins clapped their hands over their lord's mouth then and watched with grim faces as Haruhi climbed into the vehicle. Nekozawa followed and revealed his driver standing there to close the car door. All the hosts glared at the limo as it drove off.

"Well," remarked Kyouya. "This is certainly interesting."

"We don't like sharing," the twins drawled darkly. They nearly jumped when Mori added, "Yeah."

"We should keep an eye on Nekozawa for awhile," Hani muttered with narrowed eyes. "And make sure he's not up to no good."

And Tamaki and the twins took a step away from him.

-----

"I wanted to apologize about the maze," Nekozawa said almost sheepishly. Haruhi seemed to shrug it off.

"It's fine. But you should be careful next time not to unnecessarily involve others." Bereznoff gave a nervous cough as one ear bent down.

When Nekozawa thought of how much Haruhi's scolding reminded him of his mother, he cringed. All of a sudden he stifled a gasp, his mind flying through the past few encounters with the host club. In that brief moment, things were coming together.

"Uh… Fujioka-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" Haruhi replied, smiling a sweet (totally unmanly) smile. Bereznoff's eyes grew wide and he began pulling on the president's robes in an attempt to dissuade him.

"Now, if you don't want to answer, that's fine, but…"

"No, go ahead."

"I'll understand if you don't want to…"

"You can ask me anything." There was that smile again.

"Um… Fujioka-kun… are you… a girl?" He was a little surprised when Haruhi's grin turned into a knowing kind of smile.

"Yes."

-----

Kyouya was about to duck into his limo when he straightened and looked around.

"Ootori-san, what is it?" his waiting chauffer asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard someone scream."

-----

**a.n.** Wow. This was incredibly long…. I just couldn't stop writing! LoL And yay, an update in two weeks! That's great for this fic. (Which is also pretty sad.) I hope you liked the HaruhixKyouya-ness in here… I was going for subtle, because I like that so much better in fics. And I hope you liked it too. :) Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with Labyrinth for all seven chapters!


End file.
